


Promises

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Borrowed Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6x01. A day later, Neal comes to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts).



It was another workday, like any other. Neal got off the elevator at the 21st floor, and looked up at the sign that proudly announced this was the White Collar Department. Inside he could see the agents at their desks, busily working at whatever agents usually did.  
  
Everything seemed the same, and yet nothing was. Last time he was here, Peter had promised him his freedom. The anklet chafed him like never before.  
  
He pushed the glass door open. But he barely made it to his desk when Peter appeared by his side.  
  
"Neal." The FBI agent nodded with his head towards his office, and without another word headed in that direction.  
  
Neal considered staying put - he had it with following orders - but his curiosity got the better of him. Throwing his fedora onto his desk, he turned to follow Peter.  
  
Peter waited till Neal was inside before he closed the door. "The FBI is willing to make a deal. Pink Panthers for your freedom."  
  
Neal hadn't expected a response so quickly. "That was fast."  
  
Peter chuckled. He only had to mention the Pink Panthers and the issue was given top priority. He suspected Neal knew that. "Take a seat."  
  
After they were both seated, Peter continued. "You deliver Woodford and his lieutenants, the DOJ will take off a year from your sentence. They're calling it time off for good behavior."  
  
A year off meant he'd be free. Free of the anklet, free of the FBI, free to do what he wished. "I want that in writing."  
  
"They're working on it. I'll have a contract for you by the end of the day." Peter hesitated. "But you should be aware that not everybody in the FBI is happy with this."  
  
Neal really couldn't care less, as long as the deal was on.  
  
"Some people..." Peter continued, "some people think that you are not in a position to make demands, that your original deal requires you to help us anyway."  
  
Neal's gaze locked on Peter's. "So what are you saying?"  
  
Peter rubbed a hand across his face. He didn't like this one bit, but he knew the FBI wasn't above playing games. "Get a lawyer. I'll help you if you need."  
  
"I've got-"  
  
Peter cut him off. "Not Mozzie."  
  
After a slight pause, Neal nodded. "Thanks, Peter."  
  
Peter smiled. "You deserve this. I signed up to the Bureau because I wanted to see justice done."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Neal got up to leave, but then stopped to give Peter a curious glance.  
  
Peter looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in D.C. by now?"  
  
"I..." Peter waved a hand, "I couldn't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"After your request was rejected, I couldn't..." He paused, trying to find the best way to phrase what he felt. "I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find out that I'm one of those bureaucrats."  
  
Neal hadn't seen that one coming. "You gave up on D.C.? Because of me?"  
  
It was just like Neal to hear his name and ignore everything else. "Don't flatter yourself."  
  
But at Neal's insistent stare he finally ducked his head. "I couldn't take the job and know that you're being forced to stay here. It wasn't right."  
  
"Peter, I-" Neal wasn't really sure what to say. He knew Peter liked field work, but he also knew how much Peter had looked forward to moving up.  
  
"You can thank me by keeping out of trouble, once you're free."  
  
Neal grinned. "I can do that."  
  
Peter hoped he could.  
  
But Neal wasn't finished with his questions. His brow furrowed as he thought it through. "Wait, if you're staying in New York, what about Elizabeth? She got a job there, didn't she?"  
  
Peter cleared his throat. "Well, she's not in D.C. either." Before Neal could continue with his interrogation, he added, "We're going to have a baby."  
  
Neal's face broke into a big smile. "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll be a great dad. I can see you now, teaching them to throw ball, drink beer..."  
  
"Catch criminals," Peter added.  
  
"That too." Neal didn't envy the next generation of criminals. But then his eyes lit up in silent laughter. "El could teach them to color coordinate."  
  
"Okay-"  
  
"And-"  
  
Peter raised a hand to stop him. "Enough."  
  
Neal quieted down. He figured he'd have all the time in the world later for this. "So what now?"  
  
"Now you get back to work. We still need to catch the Pink Panthers, or there will be no deal to speak of."  
  
"I keep my promises," Neal said.  
  
"So do I," Peter answered. He had promised Neal his freedom, and he was going to do everything he could to make sure he got it.


End file.
